Eternal Bonds
by AlphaDos
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle on yet another adventure. :D Rated M for slash..nothing to graphic as of now..but just in case
1. Chapter 1

_(ok be forewarned...my story is very obviously focused on two women who indeed have feelings for one another, so if you dont like that or if your against it then please leave. Also, kindly leave if this is illegal in your state or whatnot. thanks. This is my rendition of the Xenaverse..so some events have been changed to fit the story. Also, sadly I do not own Xena, Gabrielle or any of the other Xena characters. Everyone and everything in the Xenaverse belongs to Robert Tapert. Enjoy : )_

* * *

My small companion was walking quietly beside me, staff in hand lost in her thoughts. I smiled at the young bard as I watched her out of the corner of my eye. Her long blonde hair was flowing in the wind and her cut-off tunic and skirt showed off her now finely toned muscles. She never had been large, in fact when I first saw her I thought she could stand to gain a few pounds. From the stories she has told me of her childhood, her mother always made her feel like she had to stay thin if she was ever going to be a good mother someday. That thought made my blood boil. How could a mother tell her child that she needed to look a certain way to achieve happiness? A nudge somewhere near my middle made me abandon my thoughts and look down.

"Xena, are you even listening to me? I've asked you the same question three times." Gabrielle said trying to look stern, but to me came off as being cute. Wait, cute? No way, ok this is Gabrielle I was talking about, my best friend. Ok, back on track. "I'm sorry Gabrielle, what was your question?" She gave me an exasperated look and sighed. "Xena, you really should pay more attention. What if we were being snuck up on and you were to preoccupied to notice?" That never occurred to me, I couldn't believe I let my guard down. I panicked and quicker than almost anybody could follow; I drew my chakram and peered into the trees. A small hand on my shoulder made me whip around and I soon realized I had my chakram pressed on Gabrielle's throat. She gave an involuntary whimper and I immediately dropped my hand. "Oh, Gabrielle I am so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been so off lately."

She looked at me and concern flooded her features. "Xena, are you sick? I'm sorry; I should've realized something was wrong. I should know better than to sneak up on you when you're on high alert. I should've..." and her words were cut off by a finger to her lips."Gabrielle, you're rambling again. Look, I'm sorry. I just think that all this fighting is starting to take a toll on me. I have an idea. How would you like to pay the amazons a visit? You are queen you know, and I'm sure they will be thrilled to see you again. Plus, we can take some time off and relax for awhile. What do you say?" The small bard grinned at me and said "That was actually my question you know." Confused I gave her a puzzled look. She laughed and said "I asked you if you wouldn't mind us going back to visit them. It's been ages since we've seen Ephiny and Eponin. I'd love to see them and the rest of the tribe again."

Looking down at her I could see her eagerly awaiting an answer. Secretly pleased with myself for knowing that visiting the Amazons would indeed make my young bard very happy, I nodded at her and said "Ok, well let's go. We should be able to cover quite a bit of distance before nightfall"  
-

I walked beside Xena and began planning for our arrival in Amazonia. We would spend plenty of time catching up with the tribe and I would most likely be pulled into some political meeting or other. But if I knew the Amazons, and I did, there would also be a huge party thrown in our honor. They look for any reason to party, but even more so when its for their Queen. Queen, wow that title still strikes me as amazing, even now. I remember the day I found out that being a part of the Amazon nation was now a part of my destiny, as if it was yesterday.

_Xena and I were walking and I asked her what the odd feather-laden things hanging from the trees were for. She said "They are no trespassing signs, this is Amazon country". I became excited and asked her "Do you think we will see any?" A split second later a volley of arrows landed in front of us, I looked to Xena in alarm. "Almost certainly." With that she drew her sword and stuck it into the ground blade first. She then clasped her hands above her head and kicked me slightly. I hurried to follow suit. As soon as I did a group of women wearing masks leapt down from the trees. One stepped forward and said "You know the Amazon sign of peace, yet you are not one of us."_

_She introduced herself as Terreis. Her and her close friend Ephiny decided that we must go to Melosa the Queen to see if she will allow us safe passage through Amazon territory. We begin to follow them when suddenly Xena screamed my name. I rushed to her side, and the amazons took to the trees. Volley after volley of arrows came and Xena fended most of them off. Terreis however screamed and fell from the tree. I had to save her, or at least try. "TERREIS!" I screamed. I ran to her and I used my body as a human shield to protect her. A sharp pain in my shoulder forced me to cry out in pain. The arrows ceased and Xena and the Amazons come running. Terreis is in horrible pain and the arrow pierced her chest. Xena runs up to me and looks at the arrow and shakes her head. Tears began to fall down my face, and as I tried to comfort Terreis I grimaced as pain shot up my shoulder._

_Terreis looks up at me and said "You tried to save my life. Only an Amazon would do that for another Amazon. I want you to take my Right of Caste" The amazons around me gasped and Ephiny hissed "Terreis." She ignored all this and said "Please" looking up at me. I nodded and said ok. I had no clue what I just promised but it seemed so important to her. Xena pulled me away and slowly pushed the arrow out as I screamed out in pain. She jabbed a vein in my arm and the pain ebbed some, it was tolerable now. She quickly stitched me up and we made our way to the Amazon village. We ended up in the middle of a war that was threatening to rage between the Amazons and the Centaurs. As always Xena saved the day, but not before finding out I was now an Amazon Princess, and was trained in battle to use the fighting staff.  
_  
But that was a long time ago. Before everything with Eve, and Ares freezing us.

When we first woke up from the big freeze I was worried because all of our loved ones would be either old or killed within a span of twenty-five years. Artemis and Aphrodite however put a spell around those closest to us so that they too were frozen in time until we were awakened. Eve however could not be protected because Octavius had seized her and Ares was favorable to him. Eve became Livia and tormented everyone. She kidnapped both Joxer, Meg his wife, and their kids and held them for ransom hoping we would come to their rescue. Eli showed her the way of love after she murdered Joxer in cold blood and watched as his children cried out for their father. She is now roaming the lands spreading Eli's teachings to as many people as she can. To my delight, the Amazon tribe that I was Queen of was protected by the two goddesses. Xena's mother Cyrene and My mother and sister were also among the saved. My father had been killed some time back and even though he hated my life with Xena I still loved him and I did miss him.

Well, the past is the past. Hm…that could be a great subject for a new poem. Of course I never ran out of things to write about while traveling with Xena. How she fought effortlessly, how she looked beautiful and dangerous at the same time. Gods, I loved that about her. More time to think about that later. On to Amazonia and hopefully a huge party.  
-

I glanced at Gabrielle who was rambling on about some subject or another as we walked together into the sunset. It was comforting to hear her talk. Before it may have annoyed me a bit, but even then I didn't mind her talking. It had always soothed me and I never could figure out all this time on the road Gabrielle still never ceased to amaze me. Along with her well-rounded fighting skills with the staff Ephiny gave her when she became a princess, Gabrielle could talk her way out of almost anything, and she could cook! I may be a woman of many skills, but cooking was never one of is far more important to me than just a good cook though. She is the other half of my soul, and my best friend. Thank the Gods that Gabrielle is part of my life, without her I would still be lost in the darkness of my past.

Hm…speaking of darkness the sun was nearly gone from the horizon. I called out to Gabrielle. "Hey, see that cave up ahead?" She squinted into the darkness and said "Xena, I can't see anything. It's almost pitch black out now. But I trust you, if you say it's there, then it's there. Lets hurry, I am starving" she said. I laughed and smiled at her. "My bard, you are always starving." She gave me an indignant look and said "I am not always Starv…" but her words trailed off as a huge rumble cut her off. She blushed, "Ok, so maybe I am. You got a problem with that buddy?" I laughed at her and said "Never, my bard. I love all of you, even your insatiable appetite." She dropped Argo's reigns and looked at me with an odd look on her face and hugged me.

Taken aback, I returned the gesture and reluctantly pulled back. "What was that for?" I asked her. She smiled at me and said "Nothing, just I love you too Xena. It's such a wonderful feeling to be loved. Right friend?" Friend? Huh yeah...that's right, that's what I meant. Friend love. "Uh yeah Gabrielle, but don't you go getting all mushy on me ok?" She giggled and nodded her head. Shaking my head I grabbed my golden Mare's reigns and began walking again. "Come on Gabrielle, let's go. The cave is just up ahead." I called over my shoulder. "Where you go, I go" she replied simply falling into step behind me. Wherever I go she goes huh? You know I really think I like the sound of that.  
-

The cave was dark and damp and if Xena had not been with me there is no way I would've ever went in it. Xena had left a quarter of a candlemark ago to scare up our dinner, which left me to gather firewood. Then sun was going down as I left the cave, I would need to find the wood and soon. I walked as far away from the cave as I could while keeping it in sight, Xena would kill me if I got lost and she had to come looking for me again. I spotted a pile of wood and made my way towards it. I grabbed as much as I could carry and walked back to the cave.

I dropped them and began piling them up, and lit them. Bright flames blazed in front of my face as my thoughts wandered once again to Xena. She would probably be surprised to know how much I actually think about her, and about all that we have been through. A lot of it was painful, but there were good times to. Either way there is no point in bringing up the past, because we have a future to look forward too and that is what matters. I love Xena more than I ever loved anyone, even Perdicus. She is my whole world, I only wish there was a way I could let her know. Well, maybe one day I would tell her, but there is no way I am going to risk our friendship just because of my feelings for her.

I went over to Argo and removed our packs and laid out the bedrolls next to the fire. I sat down and began writing.

_Every time I see you my heart skips a beat  
You came into my life and into my heart  
When I'm away from you I feel incomplete  
I realized that I have loved you from the start _

_You have such power over me  
I would do anything for you  
Why is it that you cannot see?  
Those three fateful words I can't undo _

_Not knowing if you love me back  
Is slowly yet surely killing me  
I can hear my heart shattering with a crack  
Why is it that we cannot be? _

_I know that there is only one thing to do  
I have to wait for you to see if you love me too _

As I was finishing the last line, I heard Xena humming to herself make her way into the cave as she approached, my breathe caught in my throat. Xena, even humming, looked as formidable as ever. Power seemed to radiate from her as she walked. Gods, she is so beautiful. Those long, perfectly toned legs, partially hidden by her boots amazed me. Her leathers were in perfect condition and her breastplate and armor gleamed in the firelight. Her strong, tanned arms and her long black hair, and angelic face ignited a fire within me. Everything about Xena was amazing, but possibly the most interesting of all were her eyes. Fire raged behind those baby blue eyes, but the fire within softned to a bright glow when she saw me.

A smile spread across her face as she walked in and made her way towards me. I hastily threw my scrolls back into my pack and said "Hey, what did you get us?" She smiled and held up a string of fish. "Fish again Xena?" I sighed. Oh well, it's better than nothing. She looked at me and said "Are you making fun of my hunting skills shorty?" Shorty! "Shorty?! Who are you calling shorty?" I asked putting on my best angry face. She chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "Gabrielle, you are the perfect size, see?" she said resting her chin on my head. Smiling to myself I did see. She was right. I pulled back and looked at her. "Ok, I guess I forgive you." "You guess?" she asked with a small pout. All my resolve left me then, "Oh Xena, how could I not." She smiled and said "Why don't you try and get some sleep, I'll take first watch." "I nodded and went back to my bedroll and pulled out the scrolls and began writing down our adventures for today.

Xena sat down to sharpen her sword. I watched her for almost half a candlemark before she stopped. She frowned slightly at her finished blade and ran a long finger down its length. "Ouch! Damn it to Hades, I hate that!" she said, putting her finger in her mouth and sucking on her nicked finger. I gasped in concern and made to get up. "No, don't Gabrielle its fine" she said to me in her low voice. "I'm coming to bed anyways." She silently made her way to her bedroll and laid down beside me. "Goodnight Gabrielle" she said closing her eyes. A smile crossed my face as I wrote the last line of my nightly writings.

_And so, my angel drifted off to sleep after a long day of being warrior princess; now, she is just my warrior and I like that._


	2. Chapter 2

_Everything xena-related once again belongs to Robert Tapert._

I woke up in a feeling of contented calm. I opened my eyes and looked down. Gabrielle had one arm wrapped around me and her head was lying on my chest. I smiled and didn't move, for fear of dissolving the moment. Gabrielle had always found this her preferable way of sleeping. At first she had been embarrassed of her cuddling with me, but it was now second nature to her. Neither of us could remember what prompted us to put our bedrolls together, but once we did we could never sleep apart again. I for one didn't mind one bit. Looking outside I could see the sky lightening with the oncoming dawn and knew it was time for us to get up but I really didn't want to move from the comfortable position I was in. Her deeply asleep body was free of worry and she seemed completely content.

It was, I decided much nicer to simply lay still and just watch her sleep and relax. I moved a tiny bit, and she frowned. I stopped moving and folded my fingers over hers. I smiled as her grip tightened instinctively even though she was still fast asleep. I began singing a song that has kept repeating over and over again in my head since the rift in my and Gabrielle's past. Softly and quietly I sang:

_I can't imagine any greater fear  
Than waking up without you here  
And though the sun would still shine on  
My whole world would all be gone  
But not for long..._

_If I had to run  
If I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
Just to climb a thousand walls  
Always know that I would find a way  
To get to where you are  
There's no place that far  
I need you that much  
There's no place that far _

"Xena, I need you too." Gabrielle's small voice said. I looked down embarrassed that she had heard me. Much to my relief, her eyes were still closed but a smile now came across her face. I sighed and again wished I could tell her everything. Even though I didn't write the sing, it really explained the way I feel. I just wish Gabrielle knew how much she really did mean to me. Well, maybe one day she will. But today is not the day. "Gabrielle. Hey sleepyhead, you need to get up if we want to make it to Amazonia by nightfall." I said gently shaking Gabrielle. She groaned and mumbled "Thank you my love, you are my hero" and grabbed my shoulders and pulled her self face to face with me, her hands of both sides of my face. I flushed red…It was becoming very hard to concentrate. "Uh…Gabrielle wake up" Gabrielle's green eyes slowly opened. "mmmm…" she said staring at me. I gulped audibly. "XENA!" she yelled and released me, blushing furiously.

Play it cool Xena, don't embarrass her more. "Hey, it's about time my friend. Let's go." I said standing up and saddling Argo. "Xena…I…I didn't…" she trailed off when she grabbed her staff and our saddle bags. She handed them to me. "Thanks Gabrielle, and hey don't worry about it ok?" She nodded but didn't say anything. Sigh, I guess we really will have to talk and soon. "Come on, let's go. I bet you can't wait to see Ephiny, so let's get a move on." Again, all she did was nod. Ok, something was seriously wrong with Gabrielle and I need to find out what. Sighing, I put my arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go." And so we walked into the rising sun.

-  
Gods, how embarrassing. I couldn't believe I did that. Xena must think I'm such a dofus. Argh. I chanced a glance over at her. She was walking and talking in a cooing voice to Argo. Well, at least in Amazonia Eponin will be there to distract her while I try and figure out what's wrong with not only me but her. Xena never had explained what she meant the other day. Sigh, I really wish I knew what she was thinking. Xena and I continued to walk in silence for the next 3 candlemarks. Finally, as the sun was setting, I could see the familiar forests of Amazonia. "Stop, who goes there?" A young voice called from above. I stepped forward as Xena and I both formed the Amazon sign of peace and said "It is I, Queen Gabrielle and my champion Xena." A gasp could be heard and two young warriors leapt down from the trees. One was a fiery redhead and the other had a head full of familiar bouncy blonde curls.

The blonde was the first to bow, and quickly pulled her companion down with her when she hesitated. "Rise my sisters" I said. The redhead looked at me. "Are you really Queen Gabrielle? The same Amazon who tried to save our royal sister Terreis all those years ago?" Xena stepped forward, her blue eyes sparkling and put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, she is. And she looks pretty damn good for coming back 25 years later huh?" I blushed furiously. The blonde giggled and said "Please excuse Terreis for her forwardness. She can be a bit mistrusting at times." Terries? Talk about a namesake. Wow. "Terries, it's a pleasure and yes it was I who inherited your predecessor's rite of caste. I was wondering if you and your friend would take us to the regent's tent to see Ephiny." The blonde ran forward and grabbed my hand. "C'mon, Terries and I would love to take you to see mother." MOTHER? I should have known especially with that hair of hers. Haha. Oh…Ephiny has quite a story to tell I am sure. With the blonde pulling on my hand urgently she half ran us into the village.

Walking down the main road, sister amazons were bowing to me left and right. Flustered, I smiled and beckoned them to get up. Finally, we neared Ephiny's tent. Two older amazons were posted at the entrance to the tent. One I didn't recognize and the other was Eponin. Both warriors stepped forward, staffs raised. "Calm down, Ep. It's just me Xena, escorting your Queen." Both amazons knelt before me. "Oh Eponin! How I've missed you." I said stepping forward and throwing my arms around her neck. Eponin awkwardly hugged me back and as I was pulling away I saw her giving Xena a frightened look. Xena strode forward and clasped Eponin's forearm in the warrior's embrace.  
"Ephiny's inside, you can go on in." Eponin said. "No, not you two. Let Xena and Queen Gabrielle talk to her alone" she said crossly to the two younger amazons. They looked crestfallen, until Terries suddenly got a big smile on her face. She bent down and whispered something in the blonde's ear who giggled and nodded her head. The two rand off and left Eponin shaking her head. "Those two are quite a handful. But anyways, you two go on inside. Ephiny will be pleased to see you."

note- No Place that Far originally sung by Sarah Evans

Thats it for now..reviews are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

_Everything Xena related belongs to Robert Tapert._

Xena put a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave me a slight push forwards. "C'mon Gabrielle, we don't got all night you know." She whispered from behind me. In between giggles I said "I'm going…I'm going shush you." Pulling the flap aside we ducked into the tent. Ephiny's head shot up as soon as we entered. "Hey old friend" I said with a sheepish smile. She looked at me with disbelief then a huge smile made her way onto her face. She bounded forward and my vision was obscured by curly blonde hair, a lot of it. "My Queen, you're back! I've missed you so!"

Pulling away she looked behind me and her smile grew even wider as her eyes met the piercing blue of Xena's. "Xena, welcome back" she said. She held out her arm, but surprisingly Xena merely pushed it aside and enveloped her in a hug. "It's good to see you too Ephiny." "Oh we must celebrate, let's have a Party!" Xena chuckled and said in a low voice "See told ya there would be a party." Playfully I smacked her arm. "That would be great, have Eponin send word when everything is arranged. Xena and I are going to go to my tent to relax for a bit, and perhaps take a bath." Ephiny nodded and left the tent and grabbed Eponin. You could tell by the grin that came across her face that Eponin definitely liked the idea.

Xena and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. She seemed to be a lot more relaxed now that we were here. Maybe after a few tankards of ale she would tell me what was really on her mind. It's a little devious, but I'm sure I can get her to forgive me later. After all I too have many skills. Some of which I wouldn't mind trying out on Xena. Gods, here I am doing it again. Why is it that I cant stop thinking about her and the…things I want to…No..Gabrielle, stop now. Xena is your best friend, and you aren't going to ruin it by doing something stupid.

"Dinar for you're your thoughts?" Xena asked. "What? Oh er…nothing I was just thinking about things." I replied embarrassed. Xena arched an eyebrow. "Things?" "Mhmm..just things." Looking up I saw a hurt expression flicker over her features before she hid it again. "Oh, well ok then. I should go put Argo up in the stables." I watched dumbstruck as Xena walked out of the tent. "Xena, wait. Don't go." I yelled running after her. She slowed down and allowed me to catch up. "Xena, I'm sorry I was just thinking about things that I'm not sure should be brought up, at least not yet. Please, trust me. I will tell you and we will talk but just not right now." I pleaded. Xena looked at me and considered my words. "Ok, but you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" I asked rather cautiously. "That we will talk after the party, whatever is going on between us didn't just start recently. It's been as obvious to me as it's been to you, and I hate the fact that something is messing with our relationship. You're my best friend and I intend to keep it that way." She said smiling at me. "Ok, I promise." I said and she pulled me into a hug. Ah, bliss. I felt so safe with her arms wrapped around me. "Now, do I recall you saying something about a bath?" she asked, pulling away. Looking up at her I said " I did, and since I know your beat from all this traveling you are going with me right now and your going to relax and let me take care of you, Queen's orders."

She chuckled and said "As you wish my Queen, but with two exceptions." "Which are?" I asked trying my best to imitate her arched eyebrow. " One, you get one of your best amazons to take care of Argo." "Of course, done" I said and I beckoned one of the younger amazons over. "Tajiera, would you please take Argo, and put her up in the stables and make sure she's well taken care of?" "Of course my Queen" she said and took off at a run. "I turned back towards Xena who was now standing with her hands on her hips. "And the second?" I inquired. "The second is that I take you there." "Take me..wait..what? Xeennnaaa!" I yelled as she scooped me up into her arms and ran full speed towards the bathing chambers. I giggled as I realized I had no chance of escape. I knew Xena wouldn't drop me so I wasn't scared, plus it's not like I minded. I tucked my head into Xena's shoulder and she picked up her pace.

Somehow I kept myself from falling over and dying of laughter. Gabrielle was clinging to me as I ran and she was giggling endlessly. It was a good thing the amazons knew me otherwise they would have tried to stop me as I ran through the village with Gabrielle in my arms and would have ended up with a boot to their face. I slowed down as we neared the chambers and set Gabrielle on her feet. Her face was flushed and she was still giggling. "Haha, come on, I'll race you. Last one undressed has to hunt for a week the next time we are on the roa…" Before I could even finish my sentence Gabrielle was off at a sprint. "Heyy…that's not fair!" I hollered and I ran after her.

I caught up easily but kept pace, rather than speeding up. We reached the chambers at the same time. "Xena! You let me win" Gabrielle accused. I tried my best to look innocent, but I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. She stood facing me her hand on her hips and I couldn't deny how cute she looked. Her green eyes twinkled with mischief and she waved her hand in front of my face. "Xena, hello?" "Uh yeah haha, Gabrielle I did but I couldn't let us go hungry for a week" I teased. She laughed and said "No, I suppose not. Well in that case thanks for letting me win." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. I had a irrestible desire to…no..no..I can't. Don't even think it Xena. She's Gabrielle, your best friend. You can't lose her.

"C'mon lets go get washed. You know was well as I do that the amazons are going to want to celebrate as soon as possible and I'm willing to bet it'll be tonight." She laughed "You're right they will, especially Ephiny. I'm looking forward to it" she replied undressing. It was becoming increasingly harder to not watch her. If she finds out, I want to be the one to tell her, not her finding out by other means. Forcing myself to look away I undressed myself and stood on the edge of the tub, facing the water. "Gabrielllleee!" I yelled as she jumped in my back and we tumbled into the water. I grabbed her hand and pulled us both to the surface. We swam to the side and just relaxed in the warm water and after awhile she crawled into my lab and rested her head on my shoulder with her arms around me. Surprised, I also realized the position she had put us in. I blushed and was grateful that her eyes were closed. "We'd better get you washed, I don't think the amazons want a smelly queen" I tried to joke. I gently pulled her off me and missed the warmness already. She protested but eventually gave in.

I began washing her back for her and she was chattering away about the party. After we finished washing, I jumped out and walked over to grab some towels. I pulled her out and wrapped her in the towel. I grabbed mine, we got dressed and I began walking. "Xena, wait" I turned at the sound of her voice. She looked nervous as she shuffled from one foot to the other. "What's wrong Gabrielle?" I asked concerned. "I just uh, was wondering, if uh we could talk." She muttered. "Talk? About what?" I asked thoroughly confused. She stepped closer and looked up into my face. "About us and about what's been bothering you lately." I gulped, she had noticed. I mentally slapped myself; I would have to be more careful. "Nothing's wrong Gabrielle, I've just been exhausted lately from all the fighting." I said, sighing inwardly wishing I could really tell her everything.

"Xena, do you trust me?" She asked. "Of course I do Gabrielle, you know that." I replied wondering what she was getting at. "Then I want you to close your eyes." She said. Close my eyes? But why? "Xena, please?" she added. Immediately I obeyed and shut my eyes. She placed her arms around my neck and stood on her tiptoes and before I knew what was happening her lips were pressed against mine. A surprised gasp escaped me as my body was electrified as I broke the kiss. My eyes flew open and I looked down at Gabrielle, who by now looked terrified.

She pulled away and look up at me fearfully "Xena, I…uh...Gods I'm sorry…I didn't…" and I cut her words off with a kiss. She was surprised but didn't pull away. The kiss deepened and I reluctantly broke away. "Wow, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" she breathed. "Me too Gabrielle, me too." And I pulled her into a hug. "Xena, I couldn't be happier. I'm so glad I didn't scare you away and now your stuck with me" she said. My heart soared, she wanted me. I couldn't believe it. Finally I felt complete. "And there is no one I would rather be stuck with than you" I replied with a huge grin on my face. "Now, come on if we don't get out of here soon the others will think I kidnapped you." She giggled and grabbed my hand. "That's ok, I wouldn't mind. But I suppose you're right let's go" she said and we walked out of the cavern, hand in hand, with huge grins on our faces.

* * *

Ok..I know there hasnt been any fighting yet..But I promise It'll come..  
hehe for now R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok guys... as always everything Xena related belongs to Robert Tapert. This is what I have of Chapter 4 so far...I'm working on it...so I decided I'd post a cookie for yall. Here it is.._

I couldn't contain my happiness as Xena and I walked towards the center of town. Her tight grip on my hand made me smile even wider. Never would I have believed that one day I would be where I was now. I kissed Xena! The warrior princess kissed me! The best part of it all? She loves me!

Sighing happily I ran my thumb up and down her hand, which tightened in response. I glanced sideways at her and smiled. "Keep looking at me that way and the amazons are going to find out what's really going on" she teased playfully. I giggled and asked her "Let them know, I'm proud to be with you. Besides what excuse were you going to use to explain why your holding my hand?" Smirking to myself I awaited her response. She pondered for a moment then smiled, "That your hand was cold?" she asked innocently. I doubled over in a fit of giggles. Xena laughed along but then a sad expression flickered over her face which killed my laughter instantly. "What's wrong?" I demanded.

Turing her eyes toward me, they sparkled mischeviously as she answered, "Now _my_ hand is cold." She stood there chuckleing low in her chest. Giving her a half smile I playfully smacked her and left my hand on her face. Caressing her cheek I looked deep into those baby blue eyes. "Xena, you are the other half of my heart and soul; you are my life. I love you and I will always be there no matter what happens." She stood there stunned and I shuffled from foot to foot nervously.

She leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "As are you Gabrielle, you are my light and anchor to everything that is good in this world and nothing or nobody could ever change that." I nibbled on my bottom lip for a minute before making my decision. I slid my hand from her face and entangled it in her hair, pausing only slightly I brought her closer to me and pressed my lips against hers standing on my tiptoes to reach her mouth. I tried to convey all my love for her in that one moment and gasped as my warrior responded. She pulled me even closer and reached down and picked me up as if I weighed no more than a feather and kissed me hard as I wrapped my legs around her waist. For what seemed like eternity we kissed and explored each other until I heard a slight "hem-hem" behind us.

I turned my head around and blushed a deep red as I saw who was behind us. I buried my face in Xena's shoulder as she set me back down on the ground and wrapped her arms around me. "What, may I ask, were you doing with _my_ Queen?" the Amazon weapons expert asked. Xena looked down and me and I looked into her eyes and nodded. Turning around I leaned against her tall frame and let her wrap her strong arms around me. "Kissing her" she replied, a small smile playing on her lips. Eponin arched an eyebrow in a pretty good imitation of Xena. "I could _see _that but pray tell, why were you?"

Looking into Eponin's eyes she calmly said "because she is my soulmate and I love her with every ounce of my being. That a good enough explanation for you?" Eponin smiled broadly and nodded. "Yes, besides it's about time you two admitted how you felt. Ephiny and I had a bet on how long it would take you two to admit it." I studied her face and then giggled. "Judging by that smile on your face, I'd say you won?" Grinning ear to ear she looked at me and said "Oh yes Gabrielle, I won and now it's time for me to collect my reward." She turned to leave but then stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Before I go, I'm supposed to tell you the party is in about three and a half candlemarks, so you two better go _rest_ up." Without another word she disappeared into the trees.


End file.
